London Buses route 298
London Buses route 298 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Potters Bar and Arnos Grove, it is operated by Sullivan Buses. History Route 298 commenced operation on 7 September 1968 between Turnpike Lane Station and Borehamwood via Wood Green - Palmers Green - Southgate - Cockfosters - Potters Bar - Cranbourne Road - Cranbourne Road Industrial Estate - Cecil Road - South Simms Blanche Lane - Clare Hall Hospital - Barnet Way - Elstree Way. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Potters Bar (PB) garage using AEC Regent III RTs. The route was introduced to replace part of routes 29 and all of 29B. The route was altered on 24 January 1970, with the northern section shortened to terminate at Cockfosters station, but the route was extended south via Manor House station to terminate at Finsbury Park station with the route taken over by AEC Routemasters. From 16 June 1973, the southern terminus reverted to Turnpike Lane station, being extended back to Finsbury Park on 14 June 1975, before being curtailed again to Turnpike Lane on 19 March 1977. A Sunday service was also introduced in 1977 from Turnpike Lane, but terminating at Southgate station, replacing another withdrawn section of route 29. On 27 September 1980, the route was converted to one man operation with Daimler Fleetlines and extended to South Mimms, replacing route 299. This coincided with the extension of route 121 to share the Southgate to Turnpike Lane section of route 298. On 21 June 1986, the route passed to London Country, and to London Country North East in September 1986 following London Country's division into four subsidiaries. Upon being re-tendered, the route passed to Grey-Green. On 22 February 1988, the route was won by Grey-Green as part of the privatisation of London bus services. On 1 February 1990, the Turnpike Lane to Southgate section was removed from the route (with route 121 increasing in frequency to compensate) and operation passed to Capital Citybus, running midibuses on the amended route. The 298 route was diverted on 10 March 1997 to run through Potters Bar Station and the operator once again changed, this time to Arriva London. Arriva London retained the route on 2 February 2002. On the same date, the Potters Bar to South Mimms section was withdrawn (being replaced by the new route 398) and the other end of the route was extended to Arnos Grove Station via Waterfall Road. In 2002, Wright Cadet bodied DAF SB120s were introduced. On 3 February 2007, the route was retained by Arriva London. In 2010, the section between Potters Bar Railway Station and Cranborne Industrial Estate was changed to Mondays to Fridays only and only until around 08.00 on these days. On 4 February 2012, the route passed to Sullivan Buses with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 4 February 2017, the route was retained by Sullivan Buses. On 13 November 2017, the route was withdrawn between Cranborne Road and Potters Bar Station. On 14 April 2018, a double deck school day journey was introduced using a Scania OmniCity. Current Route *Potters Bar Station *Cockfosters Station *Southgate Station *New Southgate Betstyle Circus *Arnos Grove Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 298, London Buses routes